The present invention relates to medication ports and, in particular, to a universal medication port that will enable any medicant or other type of fluid to be injected into or withdrawn from a vial, intravenous bottle, intravenous tubing or the like without the use of a hypodermic needle.
Intravenous delivery systems generally employ a length of tubing having means through which additional fluid or medication may be introduced. In the past, there have been a number of approaches for introducing additional fluid or medication to the intravenous tubing without using a hypodermic needle. Examples of such approaches can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,866,457; 3,276,472; 3,994,293; 4,666,429; 4,871,353; 4,915,687; and 4,967,797. All of these systems, however, are only suitable for introducing fluid into the delivery system itself. However, prior to the fluid or medication being introduced into the intravenous system, it must be withdrawn from a vial or intravenous bottle. This is generally accomplished in the prior art by using a hypodermic needle to withdraw medication or solution from the vial or intravenous bottle by aspiration. As a result, healthcare workers still run the risk of being accidently stuck by contaminated needles with the concomitant risk of infection.